Confession
by xxconfusedchanxx
Summary: Rukia wonders why She has not been asked out yet and gets the answer.


**Uh. This is my very first writing in FF even though I have been a devoted FF reader for several years. English is not mt native language so please bear with the mistakes I make.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Kuchiki Rukia, friend of Seireitei High's most sought after orange haired idiot (the girls of her school seemed to think otherwise), pushed through the dancing crowds and went out of the house. She came to the party that her friend Rangiku threw with Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji and Momo. She was a party animal herself but lately she could not enjoy partying as much as she used to do before. What bothered her most is that her off mood had to do something with that carrot top and she could not quite place finger on what was wrong.

It all started couple of months before. Ichigo had always been popular with girls and it never bothered her. It did not even bother her when he started dating girls. But lately, she has been missing her best friend a lot, a lot more than usual as he seemed to be either busy with school, football or with the girl he was currently dating. It was not like he was not giving his friends time but the time he and Rukia used to spent has suddenly disappeared.

Rukia understood that he needed his own time but she could not help but miss her best friend a lot and the way she missed him scared her. She never saw nor heard a thing about what he did with those girls in his date, he never talked about it and it bothered her. Now seeing him dancing intimately together with another girl that just asked him ticked her off for some reason. It was not anything new to her or her friends, Ichigo got asked out often.

She didn't know why but some days back she found herself comparing herself with the girls Ichigo dates and to her disappointment found out that she was not as good looking as them. She was intelligent and pretty maybe, but she was also short, quick tempered, foul mouthed and of course did not have the beautiful looks and neither the assets to attract the male population. "Well, that's probably the reason. I'm never going to get asked by anyone probably. I mean, some one must have asked me but...even Ichigo….." she thought.

She was so deep in thought that she did not notice when Ichigo crept beside her.

"Missing me?" Ichigo asked. She could clearly tell that he was smirking and it annoyed her greatly.

"In your dreams carrot top" she replied.

"Oh well, I do dream about you you know. So what's up? You'v been all moppy midget. Now spill." Ichigo said as he laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Gerrrof"

"What? Now my best friend is allergic to me?"

"Shut up and do the lovey dovey stuff with your girl Ichi, just leave me alone"

Ichigo's smile wavered a bit. He gave his infamous scowl and held Rukia by her shoulder, shook her and said "Oi. Come on Ruks and talk with me"

Rukia huffed and said "K k. Now let go of me. There's something called personal space you know, and you are invading it strawberry. .wwwwhaaaammmmmmmf"

Ichigo laughed as he crushed Rukia with a hug and said "Aaaaand you were saying?"

Rukia couldn't help but blush. Trying not to turn as red as tomato she asked "Well I was wondering how come you get to go out with different girls and I don't even get asked out? And don't you dare laugh Ichi. Aaaargh let me go now" Rukia Struggled against Ichigo's grip.

"Why? Is that a problem? People not asking you out?" Ichigo chuckled and replied as he tightened his hold on Rukia.

"YES it is and. . ."

"Then go out with me!"

Rukia's heart skipped a bit as Ichigo cut her off with that. It took a while for her to process what he said and then whispered "What?" She still could not believe what she just heard. It couldn't be true, it wasn't…

"I know it's all sudden and all. . . .Well . . .I didn't want you to go out with anyone else so I told the guys to not bother you ". Seeing that Rukia wasn't replying he added "I just went out with the girls to let them know that I wasn't into them."

"Why didn't you tell me before that mmmmmmmmmmmmhhh" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo kissed her.

"I love you Ruks"

"Mmmmmmhhmmmm" Rukia moaned and smiled against Ichigo's lips.

"I love you too Ichigo" she confessed.


End file.
